tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Thomas' YouTube World Tour
Thomas' YouTube World Tour was a series of short web videos that were released every Wednesday in 2015 and 2016 on YouTube, from 25 February 2015 to March 2nd, 2016 for the US (every Tuesday in the UK, from June 30th, 2015 to June 21st, 2016). The videos were written by producer Ian McCue, who wrote the Comedy Showtime shorts, writer Davey Moore, who wrote the Thomas Around the World shorts and head writer Andrew Brenner, who wrote the Mr. Perkins' Storytime segments. A total of 53 segments were released. Video Series * Thomas is Leaving the Island of Sodor! - This video was originally released in November 2014, but was re-released in February 2015 for the World Tour series. The video was a promotional video for Thomas' appearance as a balloon in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade in 2014. * TrackMaster Shorts - These videos were made using TrackMaster toys and featured Joseph May as the voice of Thomas. Only four of these videos were released. * Thomas' Comedy Showtime - These videos were comedic videos with commentary by Rob Rackstraw and Keith Wickham, who voiced Nigel and Stan respectively. Five of these videos were released. * Really Useful Around the World - These videos were animated in the style of a comic book and were narrated by Mark Moraghan. The videos feature Thomas travelling around the world to various countries and also introduce new characters exclusive to these videos. Twenty of these videos were made and released. * Music Videos - These music videos were existing songs combined with animated footage from past episodes animated by Nitrogen Studios and Arc Productions. Twelve music videos were released; A World Around You, Down by the Docks, Navigation, Never, Never, Never Give Up, It's Great to be an Engine, Thomas' Anthem, The Island Song, The Whistle Song, Night Train and Ode to Gordon. These videos were also the first released music videos of Rules and Regulations and That's What Friends Are for. * Mr. Perkins' Storytime - These videos feature Ben Forster as Mr. Perkins, who reads stories from the Railway Series to the audience. Ten stories were narrated by him; Gordon Goes Foreign, Henry and the Elephant, Thomas Comes to Breakfast, Thomas in Trouble, Ghost Train, Thomas and Bertie, Percy and Harold, Thomas, Terence and the Snow, Sir Topham Hatt's Engines and Trouble in the Shed. Trivia * The Thomas' Tour videos produced the most videos for the YouTube World Tour, at a total of twenty videos. * The music videos for Rules and Regulations and That's What Friends are For mark the first time music videos for those songs have been released. The original music videos for them were never released to the public. * Some of the original songs used in the music videos were trimmed down and certain bits were removed to make the songs shorter. * The opening sequence used for each of the videos uses a remix of the original Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends theme song. Opening Sequence Gallery File:ThomasAroundtheWorldOpeningSequence1.png File:ThomasAroundtheWorldOpeningSequence2.png File:ThomasComedyShowtime.png|Thomas Comedy Showtime segment File:SingAlongSongs.png|Sing Along Songs segment File:ThomasAroundTheWorld.png|Thomas Really Useful Around The World segment File:LiveActionPlayroomShorts.png|Live Action Playroom Shorts segment File:Mr.PerkinsStorytime.png|Mr. Perkins' Storytime segment Category:Promotional Videos Category:Thomas' YouTube World Tour